The Havoc of Hearth's Warming
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: Its now almost Hearth's Warming but a very important decoration has gone missing. Where off to save Christmas Uh I mean Hearth's Warming! (This is just a sort holiday story)


My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

The Havoc of Hearth's Warming

* * *

Ah Heart's Warming its just like Christmas only there isn't a guy in red breaking in to your house and leaving presents.

Its now one day until Hearth Warming I was showing Luna on how to make an Igloo and so far,...There is a reason why theres a saying Easier said than done.

* * *

"Ok now for the roof." I said as I slowly putting the last piece on top of the igloo. 'CRASH' just then the igloo fell apart into a snowy mess. "Oh come on!"

Luna was laughing. "Oh calm down Riles we can just fix it right up." Luna said as she used her magic to pick up the snow.

"It figures magic is this world's super glue." I said adjusting my scarf that Luna made for me.

"It is it has help out ponies more times than possible." Luna said reforming the igloo and placing the last piece on.

"Ah well whats done is done,... So wanna make a snow man I mean snow colt?" I asked.

"Riles this really fun but right now im freezing." Luna said shivering in the cold.

"What? It can't be that cold." I said.

"Riles your tail is frozen in ice." Luna pointed at my tail.

I looked and tuff of my tail is now in a block of ice. "Alright you win lets go back inside." I said looking down.

"Theres going to be hot chocolate." Luna said.

I got happy again and catched up to Luna. "Why didn't you say so lets get inside." I said as Luna giggled.

* * *

We sat in front of fire drinking hot chocolate and listening to the music ,The hot chocolate I was drinking was awesome that I couldn't stop.

"Riles go easy on it its not a race." Luna said rolling her eyes.

"Im sorry Luna this just so good." I said. "Well whats going to happen on Hearth's Warming?"

"Well theres going to be a play with Twilight and her friends plus the decorating of the tree." Luna said exceedingly.

"Arnt you suppose to decorate the tree before the holiday?" I asked.

"No its where ponies get together and make ornaments to put on the tree." Luna said sipping her coco

Hearth's Warming is a lot different from Christmas ,then I'll have to make an ornament as well. And also to get Luna a present ,but what would Luna want anyway? This is going to be hard.

Luna got up and walked to the door. "Lets go check the preparations."

"Awww but my tail is still frozen." Luna just looked at me. "I was joking relax." I got up as Luna and I traveled to the theater.

* * *

As we walked inside some of the ponies stopped what they were doing and bowed to us.

"Good evening Princess Luna and Lord Havoc ,what do we owe the pleasure?" A mare asked she was blue with a yellow mane and tail ,and her cutie mark was an opend script book.

"We are simply checking out the preparations Miss ShowScript." Luna said.

"Well everything is going as planned although the Stargem hasen't been diliverd yet." ShowScript said.

"The Stargem? Whats that?" I asked.

"Its a very rare and magical gem that is said to have come from the stars themself." Luna said.

"So im guessing it can't be replaced?" I asked.

"Of course not it is the very decoration of Hearth's Warming ,and its the only gem to have ever been discovered." ShowScript said.

"How long has it been since the Stargem was suppose to arrive?" Luna asked.

"About today it should of been here about three hours ago." ShowScript said.

"Maybe its just takeing a while I mean did you see all that snow outside." I said.

"It has always been on time Lord Havoc ,and has never been late not once." ShowScript.

"This maybe a problem.?" Luna said looking worried.

I was about to ask until a Royal Guard Pegasus flew in. "Princess Luna ,Lord Havoc ,Princess Celestia request your presence immediately."

* * *

We made it to the throne room where Celestia was looking out the window and was looking worried.

"Sister what is wrong?" Luna asked.

"Luna ,Havoc we have a problem The Stargem is missing." Celestia said.

"Oh no." Luna said.

I looked at both of them having no idea what the problem is. "If I may ask Celestia? Why is the Stargem so important for Hearth's Warming."

"Do you the story of how the three pony tribes?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah ,they had a bad history with each other ,eventually got along and started working together in peace." I said as Luna rolled her eyes.

"That is correct but its more than that." Celestia said. "Long ago after the three tribes joined together and founded Equestria a star descended form the sky and landed on a tree ,it was so beautiful so the all the ponies started making decorations and homemade ornaments for the tree. The sight of it brought all the families closer and without it we wont know what will happen now."

"So if this Stargem is so important could some one have stolen it?" I asked.

"That would be impossible nopony would ever dare steal the Stargem." Luna said.

"Well no 'pony' but what about the other kingdoms like the griffon kingdom perhaps?" I asked.

"Im not sure Havoc we have been in peace with the griffins for many years ,and the other kingdoms are unaware of the Stargem." Celestia said.

"If its alright can you show us where the Stargem is kept?" I asked.

Celestia sighed. "Follow me."

* * *

We made it to the room where the Stargem is kept. (I can't tell you where it is because I had to Pinkie Promise Celestia to never tell its location) As she showed us inside there was a pedistol with a gold star engraved on it.

"So this is where the Stargem is kept right?" I asked.

"Yes this place is sealed tight nothing can get in or out of here." Celestia said.

I looked around and checked the walls ,floor ,and ceiling. for any signs of breaking in.

"Riles Tia said its completely impenetrable." Luna said.

"I know but its alway important to inspect the areas first." I said now checking the corners but found nothing ,then a thought came to me. "Wait if it couldn't have gone missing from here then what about some where else?"

"Riles we always have a squad of royal guards protect it during delivery to the theater." Luna said.

"Still we should check the delivery route." I said as we left.

* * *

Celestia still had royal duties so it was just me and Luna again ,we followed the path where the delivery goes and so far nothing.

"Hey Havoc!" I turned to find Connor carrying bags out of Trixie's caravan.

"Hey Connor ,what are you doing here and uh whats with the cases?" I asked chuckling.

"Trixie is visiting her mother ,so im unpacking for her." Connor said.

"Aw that so sweet of you I guess your not such a bad guy after all." I said pinching his cheek.

Connor smacked my hand out of his face and ribbed his cheek. "Well don't get to excited Trixie and her mom have been talking nonstop ever since we got here and its boring as hell."

"Anyway have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" I asked.

Connor Looked around. "I see candy colored ponies ,houses that looked like they were made by little girls and some kind of ugly monster in front of me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh ha ha ,seriously where looking for something that went missing."

"O K what is it?" Connor asked looking board.

I looked at Luna to see if it was alright to tell him and she nodded. "Where looking for the Stargem its for the Hearth's Warming tree."

Connor deadpanned. "Why can't you just make a new Stargem with those powers of yours?"

"Because it would be agenst the Equestrian Tradition to use a false gem." Luna said.

"Plus I don't know what it looks like." I said. "So thats why were looking for it."

"Hey can I come with you guys I am really tired of hearing them talking." Conner said looking out the window.

"Hey Luna is it ok I mean the more help the better." I asked

Luna just sighed and shook her head. "Very well then."

"Ok hold on for a second." Connor said as he went inside.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Conner went inside and placed the bags down on the living room floor he saw Trixie talking to her mother.

"Im so glad I get to be with you for Hearth's Warming Mother." Trixie said.

"I know Sweetie and im glad to see you again after you left."

"Still I remember the time when we were finally able to move to Canterlot." Trixie said

"It felt just like yesterday when we moved right in."

Trixie and her mother have been talking ever since they got here and it was driving Connor crazy.

"Hey Trixie can I go with Havoc?" Connor asked but they didn't hear him they just kept talking.

Connor made a note and placed it on the front door and left.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Connor came out as he got on a scarf and a set of ear muffs. "She said ok."

"Alright we must hurry before the play starts." Lunas said looking at the sun.

I knew that he lied but I just went with it. "Alright ,so anyway if this is the path where the Stargem goes then we check the path." I said as we started walking.

* * *

So far nothing not a trace of struggling any where.

"Ok this is getting no where fast." Connor said looking at the trees.

"Riles do you know what your doing?" Luna asked.

"Of course don't just assume the obvious." I said still looking at the road.

"Yeah right your just coming up with an excuse just fool aro-OOF!" Connor fell onto the ground.

I had to keep myself from laughing and helped Connor up. "Way to hit the road Connor" I said.

"Real funny you jerk." He dusted off his suit and looked at what he tripped. "They should fix this damn road."

I looked at the marks and they were wired then it him me. "Wait look at the marks they look like they were made by wheels."

"Yes they do but why do they just go off the road?" Luna asked.

"If we follow the tracks we might find some answers." I said as we followed the tracks.

* * *

We were now in a forest the tracks look like they go on forever until they went into a cave.

"Ok why do the tracks just go into a cave?" Connor asked.

I looked at the cave and had a bad felling about this. "Luna go back to the castle and tell Celestia we might be a while."

"Riles are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Im sure and what might have stolen the Stargem might be in this cave." I said as I turned back into my human form.

Luna nodded and flew up into the air. "Alright just be careful." Luna then teleported.

"So what we just go in?" Connor asked.

"What you scared?" I asked.

"No if this is the case then bring it on." Connor said.

We now went inside the cave and it was a lot bigger than it looked.

"I can't see anything its to dark." Connor said.

I used my magic to make a ball of light. "Better?"

"Much better."

As we kept walking we were going farther down the cave until we saw a crack of light on the other side. "We can't be out of the cave already we were going down." I said.

I put the ball of light away and we went on to the light and what we saw surprised us and entre city underground ,however there were diamond dogs everywhere.

"Really? I thought those dogs were just brainless morons." Connor said.

"I guess not ether way we got to find that Stargem." I said. "We will need some disguises Connor can you turn into a Diamond Dog?"

"No only ponies ,and don't even think about using your powers on me." Connor glared at me.

"Alright how about this?" I pulled out a back pack the size of a trash bin big enough for Connor to fit in.

"Are you serious?" Connor asked as he just looked at me.

"Its better than nothing." I said as I use my magic to turn my self into a black german shepherd type Diamond dog ,with a pale blue vest and dark grey collar.

"That look could be an improvement." Connor said.

"Stay focused now get in." I said opening up the back pack.

"Alright ,alright." Connor said as he got in.

I ziped up the back pack and put it on making my way to the city.

* * *

"Dude speed it up this place smells like wet dog." Connor whispered.

"Shhh be quiet." I whispered back we only made it halfway to the city the tracks were still visible as I kept following them.

"As I was following the tracks I looked around the buildings were made of rocks and the whole place had glowing crystals lighting up the place. "Maybe I can get one for Luna." I thought to myself.

"Put them in for new slaves." A diamond dog said.

I looked over to find four royal guards in cages.

"And what about this?" Another Diamond Dog was pushing a pony cart.

"Put them with the rest of the spoils."

"Ok ok just be cool" I thought to myself walking over to the cages and turning my back to them. "Hey Connor I need you to open that cage and get those ponies inside." I whispered.

Connor sighed. "When this is over im kicking your ass." Connor said.

"Hey you what are you doing here?" A Diamond Dog asked me.

"Uh I was just wanting to buy some ponies." I said.

"Really well them you have come to the right dog." He said.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

Connor opened the flap and was picking the lock with a bobing pin until it popped ,he slowly opened the cage.

"Hey you ponies get in here." Conner said.

"Who are you ,how can we trust you?" A royal guard asked.

"Do you someone by the name of Havoc?" Connor asked.

"You know Lord Havoc? Well I guess we can trust you alright men."

The four royal guards slowly crawled inside the back pack leaving minimal space.

Connor's was stuffed between two royal guards heads. "Hurry up Havoc." He whispered as he was trying to close the flap.

* * *

"And thats how you can get a fine deal." He said.

"Well I may need to think about that ,now what about this stuff?" I asked pointing at the cart.

"Oh it was with the four ponies when we captured them and its locked up tight."

I looked at the cart and it had a lid with a giant lock. "Could this be holding the Stargem?" I thought to myself.

"ACHOO!"

"What was that! And where are my ponies? Hey wait a minute." The Diamond Dog said eyeing me.

I just smiled. "So uh how about them Yankees?"

"Them what?"

I heard the bag tear open with Connor and the four ponies falling out. "Ow ok that hurts."

"Wait what HEY!"

Panicking I took of the torn back pack and threw it at him and turned human. "Ok you four ponies get on the cart! Connor you help me push the cart!"

"No Problem!" Connor yelled as he helped me push the cart.

We started pushing the cart and getting the heck out of here as soon as we were on the streets. "GET THEM!" suddenly more Diamond Dogs started chasing us and I knew we couldn't out run them on foot.

"Connor get on the cart!" I yelled

Connor jumped on leaving only me as I kept pushing the cart.

"Common dude PUSH IT ,PUSH IT ,PUSH IT!" Connor yelled.

And thanks to him we got farther from the other Diamond Dogs that were chasing us I jumped on the cart and pulled out a present.

"Whos that for?" Connor asked.

"Them." I threw the present down on the ground and the lid exploded with dog biscuits flying out.

"Your giving them treats?" Connor asked.

"Its better to give and it will keep them from chasing us." I said as the Diamond Dogs started eating them.

"Uh Havoc who's moving the cart?" Connor asked.

I just remembered we were still moving ,I got in front of the cart and started pulling the cart. "Now lets get back to Canterlot."

"Mush you lazy bum!" Connor yelled.

I rolled my eyes as got out of the caves.

* * *

Making it back to the Canterlot entrance with the Stargem we only had Ten minutes before the play.

"Where not gonna make it." The royal guard said.

"Oh yes we are." I said as I got on and we started rolling freely.

"Ah cripes the cart!" Connor yelled.

Now going at fast speed we rushed through town with a flower cart acting as a ramp for us.

"This isn't gonna go well is it?" Connor asked.

"Nope." I said as we ran off the flower cart and was sent thirty feet in the air we heading directly at the theater but also falling to our doom. "Gentlecolts it was an honnor serving with you." I pulled out a violin closeing my eyes I started playing Titanic Nearer my god to Thee.

* * *

I kept playing the song until I was finished but something was wrong we should have crashed by now.

I opened my eyes to find myself ,Connor ,and the rest surrounded in golden aura with Celestia standing in front if the theater. She placed us on the ground and walked over to the cart to use her magic to open the lock she lifted up the lid and pulled out a chest.

"Havoc ,Connor would you care to explain what happened after Luna came back?" Celestia asked.

* * *

One Explanation Later...

"And thats what happened." I said.

"You two shouldn't had gone off on your own you could of gotton hurt." Luna said.

"She is right but however since you recovered the Stargem and my royal guards unharmed everything is now alright." Celestia said. "And for that we thank you.

"Your highness its almost time for the play to start." ShowScript said.

"Quickly get inside." Celestia said.

I turned back into a Draconaquus ,and sat down next to Luna as the play began to start with Spike hosting.

* * *

Hours Later...

After the play we were now out side making ornaments for the Hearth's Warming tree Luna's was a moon ,Connor's was a Coca-Cola bottle. (It figures) and mine was the Idol of Ormagoden from Brutal Legend.

"Really Riles that looks very strange." Luna said.

"If you think this is strange try playing the game." I said.

We placed our ornaments on the Tree with the Stargem on top of it ,Luna tapped my shoulder to get my attention. She was pointing up in the air ,as I looked up there was misletoe hanging in the air ,then I heard giggling I saw Pinkie Pie holding a fishing line and the others were laughing.

"Well we shouldn't disappoint them." Luna said.

"Your enjoying this are you?" I asked

Luna nodded as we both kissed ,Rainbow Dash was yelling woo.

The rest of Hearth's Warming went on without a hitch at least they got back the Stargem.

Merry Christmas and Happy Hearth's Warming.

Oh crap I forgot about Lunas Present!

* * *

A/N Im sorry if this is not a good story it was all I could think of.


End file.
